Roguishly Handsome
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Leonard was trying to enjoy his day off with the other Legends. Until Sara points something out in front of a toy store.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Central City; Leonard was already not a fan. He was walking with the rest of the Legends down a street. He and Rory were taking extra precaution not to be noticed. Rip had given them the day off in their own time and even elected to join them, after Ray wheedled him into it. So they were taking a walk through the town and relaxing. Or they were until they walked in front of the toyshop.

Sara stopped right in the middle of the walkway, hand going up to cover her opened, shocked mouth. Jax ended up walking right into the blonde assassin.

"Oh. My. God." Sara was still standing in front of the window as everyone looked to see what had caused her reaction. As they all looked she burst into a fit of giggles.

Leonard tried to push through to the front of the group, who had put up a small barrier between the street and the shop window. Almost like dominoes falling, the rest of the group started chuckling or outright laughing. Palmer had his hands on his knees belting out loud laughter. Sara was still giggling and looked close to falling over. Jax was patting Ray on the back while laughing himself. Rip just kept smiling like he already knew this, which he probably did. Kendra was smiling hugely, all blinding white teeth and absolute mirth. Professor Stein even looked amused in his own geezer way. Mick was the only one glancing at him and if Mick was trying to be delicate… this must be bad.

Leonard finally pushed his way to the front only for the weirdest sight he could remember. His face, a wall post-it opposite of the Flash, was staring back at him. It was an advertisement for the new action figures that were on display in the same window. A mini version of himself stared back from below, cold gun raised to kill. Ray was still howling with laughter, but much of the team was now looking at him for his reaction.

He paused a moment to gather his thoughts before turning around to face them. "Well… at least they got the hair right." The whole team burst into laughter, Mick included this time. Leonard gave his signature sardonic smile, it only dropping when Sara ran in to buy her very own Snart action figure. He turned quickly in an attempt to hide his blushing smirk. It did help that when Jax asked if she was going to sleep with it, that Sara couldn't hide her own blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Roguishly Handsome pt. 2

Leonard knew he had messed up. Everyone on the damn Waverider knew he messed up. It had been several months since they had found out that he had an action figure in 2016. It had also been several months since Sara had bought herself one. And several weeks since a pattern had presented itself to the crew of the time ship. Sara, whenever Leonard pissed her off, which was often, would place the action figure in awkward or horrendous positions. Which is why he was staring at the mini-him laid supine with a knife hanging over him, only held by a string.

Luckily, this time, he knew what he had done wrong. Last mission, while in the year 1910, he had talked down to Sara while on a mission. And while he thought it was excusable due to him keeping up the act of them being from the time period, it was rather obvious that Sara did not agree. First thing he had to do, was remove his small self from under the knife. He moved around the other crewmembers that were avoiding the contraption set up by the assassin. Jax was trying to contain a smile while Ray was snickering into his coffee cups. Len sneered at them as he tried to undo the string holding the knife.

When he couldn't get the knot undone, damn assassins, he used the knife to cut the string it was hung on, only having a split second before a second knife came down and impaled itself centimeters from his mini-me's, uh, mini-me. He tried to calm his beating heart that was running wild after that near brush of raining blade pain. Kendra whistled from behind him.

"Damn, she is mad." He sent a glare over his shoulder at her. Sadly they had all gotten used to his glare. She shrugged, "You should just apologize. It'll stop her from trying to kill your action figure. I know it freaks you out a little." He grunted and snatched his action figure away from the knife.

It didn't take him long to find Sara. She was in her bunk, lying on her back flipping a knife, which looked suspiciously familiar, up in the air and catching it. It was an impressive feat that it didn't miss and hit her in the face, but she was a fucking badass so… He cleared his throat, but she didn't make any indication that she had heard him. He tried again with the same result. He sighed, "Sara." She finally turned to him.

"Oh, Leonard, I didn't hear you." Sure you didn't you fickle woman.

"I was trying to be sneaky," he replied dryly, "I came to, er, apologize to you. For that thing I said about two hundred years ago." He saw her suppress a smile at his joke, so he continued, "I was trying to play a role, but I realize that I went overboard. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, the brightness and easiness of it making his knees knock a bit, though no one would ever find out. "Thank you, Len. Though it was rather mean… I'd like another apology." He frowned.

"What do you mean? Just say the same thing again?" She bit her lip, which was unfair cause damn it that was distracting and cute.

"I want an apology from that little guy." She pointed to mini-Leonard who was still clutched in his hands. He glanced down at the action figure and back up to her.

"Surely you can't be serious." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am serious. And don't call me Shirley." He sighed and sneered down at the floor. This was going to be a blow to his pride. Which was probably what she was counting on. He finally looked back up to see her cock a hip to the side and fold her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.

He held the action figure up over his face and sighed, "He is also very sorry for being a dick. Please forgive us." After that it was silent for a long moment before Sara burst out in laughter. She was doubled over clutching her stomach while he stood there scowling. When he finally had enough of her laughing at him he turned to storm out, that's the last time he apologizes to anyone. As he was only a step away from the door when a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. It turned him around only for him to be engulfed from the bottom of his chest down in a full body hug from one tiny assassin. Had she always been this tiny?

She lifted her head up, "Thank you for the apology. It meant a lot that you did that. For both of you." She gestured to the action figure. "We're good. I'd tell you not to piss me off again, but we both know its gonna happen anyway." She smiled at him charmingly and he found himself giving her a smirk back. He thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah probably, but at least I'll find out how many creative ways you can threaten an action figure." The beautiful sound of her laugh was all the reward in the world to him.


End file.
